


Sugar

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running out of ordinary things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

"Beets?" John asks, dubiously.

Elizabeth shrugs, hunched over the table and cradling a cup of tea in her hands. "Beets have a lot of sugar in them. I have no idea how to get it out of them, but we've got how many people with doctorates in chemistry? They'll figure it out."

"If the beet-like vegetables are actually like beets," he points out. Plenty of things in Pegasus look similar to stuff from Earth and taste manifestly different (the incident with the rodent milk stands out in his mind).

He's being slightly contrary, he knows. He's tired and overworked and they're running out of things at a terrifying pace. Not weapons or ammo or computer parts, but the more ordinary items like coffee and sugar. Not strictly necessary for survival, but morale is certainly being affected by people not getting their sugar rushes.

Elizabeth shoots him a very mild glare for his observation. He responds with an "I'm just saying" look and she subsides, apparently lacking the energy to pursue it further. Which makes him feel a tiny bit guilty, even if he was making a valid point.

"So check sugar off the list. Now if we could just find cocoa plants somewhere in Pegasus."

Elizabeth groans lowly in a way John refuses to concentrate on lest it haunt him next time he takes a shower. "I'd probably trade Rodney for a crappy Hershey's bar right now." She's confessed to him, but not anybody else, that she's a chocoholic. It may be silly for her to lament the lack of chocolate in Atlantis, given everything they're facing, but John likes it. It makes the formidable Dr. Weir a little more human.

He also likes that she'll tell him those things. Which is another thing he's not going to dwell on.

"Rodney would point out he's worth at least a case of Hershey's bars."

Her lips twitch. "Actually he'd probably complain that he's worth far better chocolate than Hersheys."

John takes a sip of his own coffee to cover the way his mouth is watering. And to distract himself from the way Elizabeth is licking her lips.

She swallows. "Okay we need to stop talking about this," she says with a sigh.

"Yeah," he mutters, following her as she gets up from the table and failing to keep his eyes from dropping a little lower than they should as he watches her stand.

He could really go for some chocolate right about now.


End file.
